Naruto:Nothing Left To Fear
by Truth Of The Lost Mortal
Summary: After a beating,Naruto is approached by Jonathan Crane who takes him in as his son.Eleven years later,at the age of sixteen,He waits patiently for the signal from Joker to begin the takeover.Pairing Undecided,pairings up for suggestions.
1. Prologue:From Hell to the Asylum

So, We've been off for a really long time... I'm sorry, to an extent. But Bane Of The Fallen's mother passed away. This ended up with Bane and Assassin Of Chaos going into a fight directly after her funeral, which culminated in Assassin getting his nose broken. As a result, Assassin swore of this site and moved away. Likewise, Bane did the same after a rather intense fight with our father Swordsman Of Kronos, the end result being My dad worrying himself into sickness.

As such, Three Of The Four writers that made this account what it is, are gone. Meaning that the writing of the stories just won't be the same. There will be no more idiotic intros, there will be no more joint account, and the stories that were deleted off of the account, the original versions at least, they're gone... Forever. So without farther ado, welcome into the new era of this account.

Prologue:From a Hellhole to an Asylum

Naruto stumbled through the forest of Konoha, blood caking his small malnourished body. He tripped, and cried out in pain as he fell against a tree, ripping a cut on his head he had received five minutes prior even wider, blood spilling out quickly.

Tears flowed from his eyes as blood dribbled from his mouth and down his chin, both landing on the beautiful green grass of the forest. The blond boy stared at the blood on the ground as he began to become woozy, the site disgusting him. Suddenly, he found his hands had failed him and he fell face first into the blood stained grass.

"Is this it...?" Naruto whispered to the empty forest. "Is this how I'm going to die?" more tears came from his eyes, mixing with his blood as it smeared his whisker marked cheeks. "I don't want to die!" Naruto exclaimed to the heavens as he rolled himself over and onto his back, blood continuing to cover him and the ground.

"I... I don't want to die!I'm scared of dying!"He cried out, his voice echoing around the tree covered clearing.

"So...you fear dying?"Came a low raspy voice. Naruto's body jumped slightly as he looked up at who was talking to him. It was a man with dark black, latex skin, a low black hat with a giant round visor. He wore a hang-tie around his neck, a black shirt, black trench coat, black pants, black shoes and was wielding a dark brown walking stick.

"Is that all you fear?" Naruto watched the man in terror as he picked his body up just enough to scramble back against the very same tree that had opened the gash on his forehead wider."Or do you even fear it at all? Maybe you are making yourself believe you fear death, but maybe it runs deeper than that. I've seen you around your village, and while you seem to believe that you fear many things,I believe that you _make_ yourself fear them, so you can play a fool around your village,and draw attention to yourself,as to make up for your lack of parents."

Naruto's breathing became rapid as the frightening man started to walk towards him. Noticing a slightly shining object in the leaves, Naruto pulled a rusted and broken Kunai from them before pointing it at the unafraid man."Stay back,I'm a ninja in training! I'll-"

"You'll do what young one? Kill me? I'm not so sure. Your beating heart and rapid breathing show me that you're afraid, therefore, if you throw your weapon, an inexperienced shinobi such as yourself will miss because of your fear." The man replied as he continued his track towards the young boy.

Naruto's big ocean blue eyes widened in more fear."I said stay _away from m-_" The boy's sentence was cut short as the frightening man interrupted.

"I'm sorry,but I can't do that."

"AND WHY NOT! EVERYONE ELSE CAN!"

"Your eyes young one. You have the same eyes as me. The ones that scream for help and recognition. The same that scream for revenge on those whom wrong you. Through those eyes I see myself in you. And as such, I feel that you are a child conceived to be mine, as I can not conceive my own."

"W-what..."Naruto stopped and stared at the man weirdly. The man's eyes narrowed as he spoke again.

"Are you tired of being afraid?" Naruto stared at the scary man's face wearily, put off by the sudden question, but nodded none the less.

"I...I am..."

"Are you tired of being alone?" Naruto nodded once again as his tears resurfaced.

"H-hai...I am..."

"Do you want the respect of the men and women whom torture you... or do you wish for their fear?"

"...I..."Naruto stared at the ground for a while before he snarled. "I want their fear! Every single one of their fears to come to life!" The man smiled at Naruto before holding out his hand to the young boy.

"Then come with me. I will teach you how to fear nothing, and make everyone and everything fear you. I will become the father you never had, and you will become the child I can never conceive." Naruto stared at the man's hand before he reached up with his much smaller one and grasped it.

"I'll...I'll come with you!"The man nodded at Naruto."But what's your name?"

"My name is Jonathan Crane,but I am known as Scarecrow. Before we go young one, is there anything that you wish to retrieve from your village, anything at all?"Naruto's face twisted from sad/happy to one of pure concentration as he began to think of all of the things that he owned, which was an admittedly short list.

"No, there is nothing left in the village for me."

~11 Years Later,Arkham Asylum,Lockdown(Naruto:16)~

Naruto sat cross legged on his cot in his cell as he looked through the barred cell door. He had changed a lot in the last eleven years of his life. His once blond hair had been turned a mixture of white and blond from certain drugs the staff of the Asylum had to keep him on when he first came to the Asylum.

His whisker marks had become more jagged, after Kyuubi was fully dissolved into its seal. Still, he had gained a new trademark given to him by Kyuubi to remind him he was once a Jinchuriki. His big ocean blue eyes had become slightly smaller and was now a shade of red that changed from Scarlet to Crimson in different lights.

He had grown taller than he originally was after he stopped eating ramen, yet he still had a slightly malnourished body, even though it was more athletic now days. But the one thing that hadn't changed,was that he still wore an orange jumpsuit, though this one he was forced to wear and had Arkham printed on the back of the shirt.

Naruto heard feet scuffling down the hall and a guard that Naruto couldn't remember the name of was telling a women dressed as a Psychiatric Doctor about patients."...that's Tommy West. He was placed here for two accounts of murder."

"Nice to see you again Jim!"the man called out to the guard before laughing.

'So that's it, Jim.' Naruto thought as he nodded to himself. The guard,now recognized as 'Jim', went to pass his Cell block before the Female doctor stopped him.

"Who's this?Isn't he a bit too young to be in Arkham Asylum?"She asked the man with a confused look on her face as she studied Naruti. Jim stopped in his tracks before he came back to his cell block.

"That's Naruto Crane, son of the former Professor here, Jonathan Crane, A.K.A,Scarecrow. Naruto here goes by Phantom or Phantom fear,and trust me,you _don't_ want to let his age fool you! We've lost a lot of guards that way. Some were killed, but others...well they became patients here..."

The women's face scrunched up as she continued to study him."So..." Naruto spoke in a low, raspy voice as he stared at the women through the bars, "What are you afraid of?"He asked as her face took on an expression of surprise.

"I'm sorry,what?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what I'm terrified of Mr. Crane."

"It's Phantom or Phantom Fear. And It doesn't matter if you know or not, I'll find out one way or another."

"That's enough Crane!" Naruto shrugged at the guard before laying down on his bed and staring at the cement wall. He heard the doctor and the guard walk away from the cell block. He smiled to himself as he heard the last of the footsteps from the guard and doctor.

'Another doctor...another person to fear me... ah Arkham... Sending lambs to slaughter since its founding back with the original Arkhams... Almost poetic.'

~One Week Later~

Naruto kept his eyes on the path in front of him as the two guards flanking either side of him escorted him to his new doctor. He looked down at the handcuffs that were connected to the chain around his waist. He could easily strangle both guards, but he had no idea how far he would get before he was confronted by the Batman.

Therefore,he allowed the two shivering guards to lead him to the room marked Psychiatric Treatment Room #8. Guard #1 stepped forwards and opened the door, allowing guard #2 to guide him into the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the guard pushed him into a chair as he stared at the same woman who had been with that guard...whose name Naruto had forgotten due to her admittedly forgettable features...

"Would you like us to stay Dr. Stevens? ?"

"No, I'll be perfectly fine, thank you." The red headed doctor guards nodded as they left the room and closed the door, appearing to have left the area, though Naruto could see their figures through the window of the door.

The women reached over and produced a tape recorder before pressing record."This is Christy Stevens with my very first patient here at Arkham Asylum:Naruto Crane."

"Phantom Fear."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you a week ago to address me as Phantom or Phantom Fear."

"I would adress you as such, but I want to keep you as far away from your Anti-Hero Persona as possible."

"I could kill you in five different ways right now,I suggest you take my advice and call me by what I prefer to be called." Naruto replied through clenched teeth.

"Ah...as you wish Mr. Phantom. Now, how was your day?"

"_what?_"

"I asked how your day was."

"...How do you think?I stay in a cell most of the time, I never get to see my father, we only have two times to eat a day, and the guy in the cell on the left of me keeps waking me up at night screaming about bugs that _aren't even there_ crawling all over him!"

"I was informed by Commissioner Gordon that you are the cause of that."

"How so? How could I have _possibly_ been the cause of that?" Naruto questioned feigning innocence.

"Commissioner Gordon was informed by a guard who was present at that specific time. I know that there was a barred window in-between your cells at the time, and you sprayed him in the face with a can of you and your father's fear toxin. I was also informed that when the man, who informed Commissioner Gordon's, partner came to give you a dose of a drug that is used to subdue violent inmates, you shoved the rest of the can of Fear Toxin down the guards throat, killing him. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right ."

"How did you get your Fear Toxin?"

"That would be telling Dr. Stevens ."

The woman sighed as she shook her head at the former blond."You're a young man with a lot of potential, but you're here and I can't figure out why! Why are you here? How did you get put here?How long have you _been_ here? Why do you prefer to be called Phantom? Wh-"

"You ask a lot of questions any criminal in there right mind, such as Riddler, My father, Killer Croc, Myself and even the _Joker_,wouldn't answer. But if you want to know, I'm here because my father and I were testing out a new Fear Toxin on people in the town square, I was put here by Batman, I've been here long enough and I refuse to answer your last, or anymore, questions."

"Please Mr. Crane, I just want to help yo-"

"That's just it Dr. Stevens! You Psychiatric doctors are all smart in your own rights with your college diplomas, but _none_ of you can help us because _none_ of you have been through what we have! And you're too busy trying to '_help us_' that you all can't realize that we don't _**want to be helped, nor fixed!**_"

"Then what _do _you want Mr. Crane! I can't help you if you don't tell me!Just like I can't respect you if you don't respect me-"

"**I don't want you to help me! **_I don't want your respect! __**I want your fear!**_" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped from his seat, knocking it over, before he slammed his cuffed hands on the table and glared at the red headed woman with his menacing red eyes. "I don't know why you took my case, but if you wish to live, I suggest you drop it!"

"I'm sorry,but I can't do that." The women replied as the two guards came back into the room.

"Are you okay Dr. Stevens ?"

"I'm perfectly fine, please stand Mr. Crane's chair back up so he can sit back down."The guards nodded and did as they were told as Naruto's glare intensified.

"I told you to call me Phantom! So Stop calling me Crane!"The woman sighed again as the guards pushed Naruto back into his chair before once again exiting the room.

"As you wish Mr. Phantom. Please refrain from such outbursts in the near future. Now, what do you feel you would like to talk about that wouldn't make you mad?"

"...Ink blots..."

"Ink blots?"

"That's right. There are three in that bottom drawer, and I know them all by mind. The first is me choking the life out of you with the chain of my Sickle. The second is Gordon hanging in the doorway of his office by my Hang-tie. And the final one is me killing The Batman by ripping him open with a rusty knife and then hanging him by his own intestines!"

"Mr. Crane!That is completely-"

"Times up Doctor." Naruto cut the ranting woman off just as the door opened to reveal the two guards that escorted him for the third time.

"We're sorry to intrude Dr. Stevens, but your time with Phantom is up."

"Ah yes, I see. I'll see you during our next session Mr. Crane ." Naruto smiled a cold grin towards her as said smile reached his eyes.

"Oh, I'll see you before then Doctor... In your nightmares!"

"That's enough! Come on, we're taking you to the rec room.!" The woman shook her as she watched the two guards take Naruto from the room Before talking to the Recorder.

"This has been Christy Stevens with my...less than successful first interview with Mr. Naruto Crane."

~Naruto~

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Harley Quinn give him a small, subtle signal that none of the guards noticed before he nodded, instantly recognizing it. 'It's almost time...' He thought to himself. '...and soon...the inmates will be running the Asylum!' A dark grin spread over his face, just at the thought of it...


	2. Chapter 1:Home Coming

Chapter 1:The Home Coming

Naruto sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs in Arkham Asylum as Dr. Stevens produced her Tape Recorder, as he had seen her do multiple times before. "This is Christy Stevens with my Fourth Interview with Mr. Cr-...Mr. Phantom...So, Mr. Phantom, let's start off with your relationships with the Patients and Doctors of the Asylum."

"...Why...?"

"We've come to notice you only talk and interact with certain patients."

"Such as...?"

"Harleen Quinzel, your father, when you're allowed to see him such as you were today, Jonathan Crane, Waylon Jones, Edward Nigma, Selina Kyle,The few times she's here, Jervis Tetch and on occasion Harvey Dent."

"...They prefer to be called Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, The Riddler, Catwoman, Mad Hatter and Two-Face..."

"Yes... I know... But please, tell me why you only talk to those five people? Why don't you talk to anyone else?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I, Doctor?"

"Well...Yes...Um, alright, let's see what else we can talk about... Oh! I've heard You killed a guard..."

"You have no proof whatsoever that I killed a guard."

"Your Advanced Fear Toxin that we've made sure that you haven't told your father the ingredients to were found in his Lungs, blood and all throughout his body."

"I make playing cards to use in the Rec Room with the same ingredients and a few materials the guards give me."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You killed him!"

"Killed who?"

"...You're good..."

"Yes, I wish I could say the same for you, but I can't."

"Let's talk about your father."

"Wouldn't you rather hear about the guard I killed two weeks ago?"

"Two weeks, the guard you killed was alive a few days ago, and we found him dead yesterday!"

"I never said I killed _that_ guard, and I never said that if I did, He was the only one." Dr. Stevens sighed as she leaned back in her leather chair, gripping her rusty red hair in frustration.

"Mr. Crane, I feel as if though I'm talking to Edward Nigma! Please,I'm trying my best to help you, and I feel like you're making a game out of this! Why can't you just e-" Dr. Stevens was cut off as a loud, maniacal laugh resounded throughout the hallways of the Asylum and Footstep cam running towards them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he leaped over the table and wrapped his handcuff's chain around Dr. Steven's neck just as Guards busted the door in. Naruto smile coldly at them as they looked to their leader, at a loss at what they should do.

"You make _one_ wrong move," Naruto spoke to them as they stared at him from behind their visors, "And I'll end Dr. Stevens' life here and now. Here's what you're going to do if you want her to live though. First, drop _all_ of your weapons!" The men once again looked towards their leader who sighed and nodded grimly as he dropped his gun and started pulling his weapons off of his persona. His men followed suit. "Good, now, _one_ of you come un cuff my hands."

The leader of the group reached into his pocket before producing a key and began walking forwards. As he reached him, he un cuffed Naruto's right hand before moving onto his left. All the while this happened, Naruto made sure to keep the chain of his handcuffs wrapped around the woman's throat.

As he finished un cuffing his hands, the guard stepped back to his squad with his hands raised in an 'I Surrender' fashion. Naruto smirked coldly as he motioned behind the guards with his head. "Turn around." He commanded them in his raspy voice.

As the men did so, they came face to face with a group of Inmates who had killed a few guards and stolen their guns. The inmates pulled the triggers of the guns as blood splattered the room, staining the white walls, ceiling and carpet red. Dr. Stevens screamed in fear as she struggled to get away from her Psychiatric Patient.

Naruto frowned at the woman before he removed the chain from her neck, making her stumble, unprepared for the sudden release. But as soon as the red haired woman had regained her footing, Naruto chopped the back of her neck, making her drop to the ground as she blacked out.

Naruto stared down at her body as the inmates left the Psychiatric Treatment room before he reached down and picked the woman up. Heaving her over his right shoulder, he too left the room and started down the long hallways.

He continued on until he was back at his cell before he walked into the damnable room. Dropping the red headed woman on the floor, he walked over to his bed and removed the mattress, revealing a hole in the connection between the wall and floor connection. Looking back at the woman, Naruto knew that by the time he got back from what he was doing she would be awake and gone.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto smirked as he ripped a multitude of springs away from the frame. 'It's not like she'll be leaving the Island anytime soon...' The mixed haired boy climbed over the frame, spared one last considerate look at the woman, and then jumped through the hole he had made.

~Naruto's Secret Base Of Arkham~

Naruto walked through the underground secret passageway to his 'FearCave'. Named conveniently as a parody of the 'BatCave'.Suddenly there was bubbling from the water before Killer Croc broke surface and landed in front of . "**You dare come into my environment and mock me Batman!" **The giant called down to the smaller young man.

The Crocodile/Human man took a swipe at Naruto who ducked his head and rolled away from the man. "Croc! It's me, Naruto!"

"Naruto?"

"That's right! I'm not Batman! I'm here to get my new...'uniform'..." Killer Croc stared at him before nodding and jumping back into the Arkham Sewers. Naruto stood there a moment, at a loss of words. He had never really understood certain aspects of Croc, but then again, could anyone ever really understand others? Naruto shrugged to himself before turning around and dashing down the walkway in hopes of making up on lost time.

Naruto finally came to a stop at a hole in the wall before sliding through the small opening, careful to avoid the few jagged edges formed by whatever had been used to make the hole. Once in the room, which would appear to be nothing more than a Janitors office from looking through the hole,was actually a very moderate size to work in.

He walked around the room a moment, making sure that nothing had been changed since the last time he had been there three months ago. Once he was fully satisfied that nothing had been moved, he immediately stripped out of the Orange Arkham Asylum Patient Uniform top before throwing it to the ground.

Once that was done, he pulled on a Gray Sleeveless armored T-shirt that came up to the middle of his neck. After he adjusted the skin tight shirt where it would cause him no discomfort, he pulled a guard, that he had killed,vest over the shirt to show a few moderated changes.

The letters had been changed from 'Security' to 'Phantom', though the logos that read Arkham still remained. The bullet proof vest appeared to hve been ripped purposely and then restitched in Gray by someone of no knowledge of how to do it as the sewing showed all over it in lines and patches.

Attached to the neck of the bullet proof vest was a white hood that had been torn and stitched exactly like the vest, only in a lighter shade of gray. Reaching over to a small table, he pulled out a white mask that came up to just under the eyes where his red eyes remained in view. The mask had had an opening over the mouth, but it was also covered with multiple black bars,and appeared to have chemical filters behind the bars.

Once his mask was properly attached to his face and his hood was pulled over it, he slipped a pair of Arkham Asylum Guard Elbow Pads onto his elbows. Once again reaching to the small table, he pulled on a pair of black gloves that went to the bottom of the elbow pads with a metal plate on the backhand and metal studs on the knuckles and middle joints.

He and his father,the few times they were allowed to see each other, had discussed how to use their fear toxin long before hand, and though his father went for a large metal wristband like hookup, he went for a smaller, gray wristband with metal spikes on the small wristbands. Connecting The needles and tubes together to the wristband on his right hand, he placed spare needles and a few antidotes on his left wristband.

Reaching his pants,he growled in distaste as he removed the orange bottoms before throwing them with their top match. Pulling on a pair of black pants that reminded Naruto of the Anbu that 'Protected him' when he was living in Konoha, He slipped them onto his legs before grabbing eight small white belt like items with black buckles.

He buckled three of them on his upper leg, going down his thigh, on his right and left legs, using six of them. The last two, he buckled just below his knees before wrapping his knees in white medical tape. Once he was satisfied that his knees were properly secured, he dropped onto the ground and began wrapping his feet in the white medical tape from his toes up to his ankles, back down, up and then he used the rest of the small roll of tape to make sure his ankles were safe.

Flexing his Knees,Ankles and Feet to make sure the didn't cut off his circulation, He pulled himself up and crawled back through the hole that led back into his secret passage/Croc's 'cell'. He rushed back up the same way he had came as he searched the upper wall/ceiling connections until he found his hand made hole.

Jumping from the ground, he kicked off of the wall his feet meeting another before he kicked off of the other wall, before flipping in the air, and catching the edge of the hole. Using all of his his upper body strength, he relaxed himself a little before tensing up and swinging up out of the Naruto made hole.

Landing on the edge of his bed frame, he looked around and narrowed his eyes. 'Damn it!' He thought to himself as he exited his cell and ran down the halls of the asylum. 'I knew she'd be gone! There went my fucking collateral damage against Batman!' sighing angrily to himself, he continued forward as the grunts of Joker's plans stepped out of his way in a hurry.

~Later~

Harley Quinn walked happily down the halls in part of the asylum Batman had yet to reach. She looked down at the floor as she walked, thinking of her Puddin'. A bright smile came to her face as she thought of his clown painted face. So entranced with these thoughts,she never noticed the slightly taller figure walking towards her, also deep in thought.

Harley squealed in surprise as she suddenly bumped into someone."Harley?"the person asked. Harley looked up, she was surprised to see a familiar pair of Scarlet/Crimson eyes staring down at took her. It took her all of a minute to figure out who was peering down at her.

"Right-A-Roonie PF!"Shaking his head at her Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know Harley,you look different without an Orange jumpsuit marring your features...much better in my opinion." Harley's face heated up as she fiddled her thumbs together, which strangely reminded Naruto of someone from his old life.

"Really?" Naruto smiled at her, Really only showing in his eyes, as he nodded.

"Yeah,a lot better! But...what are you doing around here? This... this is my shift in this area."

"I know, but Mistah J sent me to help out and to get me out of his hair." Naruto raised his other eyebrow at the blond haired girl.

"Why do you like him Harley? Is it because you truly Love him? Do you actually Trust him? Do you... fear him enough that you fear leaving him? Or do you believe that he gave you a reason for something... A Reason For Living?" Harley's face took on one of surprise as Naruto asked her his questions.

"Um...I-I...I...don't really know...Why do you want to know?"

"Just...figured you'd want someone better who doesn't abuse you, but that's none of my business."He sighed as he spun on his heels and looked at her over his shoulder."Come on, if you're going to help out, help make sure Joker's goons don't get out of line. I have to make sure the Bat doesn't get here before he's scheduled to."

~Zasz/Batman~

"I if see anything that that remotely resembles a bat, this guard dies! Do you understand me?" Batman rushed up the stairs leading to the balcony above Zsasz and the guard he had in the electric chair. Only stopping to talk to Dr. Young and one of the Guards, he pressed a button on his cowl to search for a way to get behind Zsasz.

Looking up at the old Gargoyles, he nodded before shooting his grappling gun and zipping to the old ornament. Once on it, he immediately zoomed to the second Gargoyle and prepared himself to glide kick Zsasz. But suddenly a flash of white caught his attention.

Looking at the Gargoyle across from him, he narrowed his eyes. It was a person, and at first, he couldn't tell who it was. But the moment he saw that single flash of red from his two red eyes, he knew _exactly_ who it was. 'Crane...' He thought to himself.

Naruto smirked at Batman before he pulled out a needle and pointed below to Zsasz and the Guard before shaking his head. This wouldn't be easy for a normal person to decipher, but Batman understood the message _perfectly_. And that message was:You better take him down before I let him know you're here you flying rat!

Batman jumped from the Gargoyle just as Naruto threw the needle to land in front of Zsasz. Unfortunately for Naruto, who frowned, Batman got to Zsasz before his projectile, delivering a a crushing blow to to the psychopath that had been terrorizing the shock therapy room.

Once Oracle contacted him, Batman looked back up to the Gargoyles to find Naruto gone. Sighing, he watched the video feed of Harley before he immediately went to the vents to get to the next room that it lead to. But as soon as he knelt down to pull it open, two medical taped feet kicked the vent, sending it straight into Batman's face.

Naruto rolled out from the vent and threw a multitude of poisoned needles, where they all each hit a guard. Naruto smirked to himself. 'Bullseye...' Walking over to the downed Batman, he Stomped his foot onto the masked man's chest and kept it there.

"Make no mistake Batman, Joker may be pulling the strings, but in the end, _I'm_ going to be the one ruling the Asylum, and _you're_ going to be Killer Croc's new little 'chewtoy'."

With that said, Naruto rolled back into the vents and continued on his way back to his area where Harley was keeping their hostage.

~Harley~

Warden Quincy Sharpe struggled in his confinements as Harley twirled around and giggled."Don't worry!" She laughed. "Batsz is on is way!He won't save you, but he's on his way!"

"Actually... he's been... held up..." Came a voice behind spun around to find Naruto as their hostage's eyes widened.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmm.!" The warden tried to cry through the tape.

"...Nice to see you again too... say... How'd your nightmare go?" Harley giggled again before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"PF, You're back!So, how'd it go with the Batsz!"

"You can say that he had a... smashing... surprise." suddenly a maniacal laugh sounded through Arkham as Naruto twitched. "You once asked me why I never make jokes... it's because _he_ always hears them and laughs like the lunatic he is!"

"**Pf! How can you talk about Mistah J Like That!** "

"...Very easily Harley... very easily..."


	3. Chapter 2:Poisons,Upgrades and Allies

Chapter 2:A Poisonous disaster and an upgrade

Batman watched, horrified through the decontamination window as guards in the room before him suffered from Joker's laughing gas. "-re you going to help them Batman?" The only guard out of the contaminated room questioned batman. He nodded before walking back and looking up to where there was a square hole in the roof. Using his grappling hook, he shot up to the edge and jumped into the hole.

Once there he found a ventilation system that he ripped open with haste before crawling through the vents, Batman started to think to himself before speaking out loud, just as he came to the end of the vent. "This is no regular attempt to escape. Joker's been planning this." Batman Brought his foot back and kicked the vent out of place.

Crawling out of the vent, Batman was surprised to see that the vent cover had been caught by... "Naruto Crane!" Naruto stared at him before walking to the end of the ledge they were standing on. "If you think-"

"I have time to think." Narrator interrupted. "You, on the other hand, don't, Dark Knight. You only have time to A. Catch me, or B. rescue these people." Batman growled at Naruto from behind his mask before rescuing a guard that was dangling from the ledge and then rushing off to save the rest of the people.

Naruto watched as Batman preformed his heroics before scoffing. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out what seemed to be something used to detonate a bomb...

~Below~

Batman sighed as he walked to talk to the guards that came from the small room they had been locked in. As one of the guards explained what had happened, behind his mask, Bruce became aware of a rapid beeping. Turning around and rushing to the area it was sounding from, he kicked one of the tanks that had been used to carry Joker's laughing gas aside, to find a smaller tank attached to it with a note.

The note read: 'Are you afraid yet, Batman!' before he could even warn anyone, the bomb exploded, causing Batman to hack and cough as he struggled to find his toxic breather. But just as he pulled said breather from his pouch, the gas dispersed and Batman cursed himself. "What was that Batman!"A guard questioned, almost having a heart attack at the thought that it had been more laughing gas.

"That was the younger Crane's upgraded Fear Toxin. Be careful, this toxin allows him to prevent from activating it immediately and allows him to activate it at anytime of his choosing. If he activates it, stay hidden wherever you end up in the nightmare. Because if he can't see you,he can't..."Batman spoke, walking to the back doors of the room.

"He can't what Batman?"

"...Kill you..." And with that, he was gone, rushing down the halls, following the green arrows painted on the floors and walls, intent on ending the mayhem of the Joker. Only stopping once to deal with two Blackgate goons before arriving to his destination.

When the doors opened, it was not just one person though. It was two. The Joker and Naruto, both each setting on giant metal boxes. Joker laughed as Batman growled. "What took you so long bats!"and then laughed again. Naruto sighed at the Mad man and began tuning him out."-and so, Fear and I made a bet! But _you_ are the judge bats! So tell us which is more vicious, _**mine!"**_At this,Joker allowed a monster out of the containment which roared as Batman looked at its deformed pink face with slight disgust.

"Or his..." Naruto just sat there a moment before slamming his fist onto the containment, thus unleashing his monster. It looked much like man bat, but it also appeared to have a slight similar appearance to Lobo, so Bruce labeled the thing properly: Zombie Bat.

The two monster roared, but as the more deformed, pink monster charged him, the Zombie Bat sat back. Batman dodged to the side and scowled as Joker laughed at him. The monster flung the body of one of the guards at him before once again charging. Doing the same thing as before, Batman dodged, but this time the Zombie Bat caught him in his right hand.

Said Zombie Bat brought its fist back and slammed it into Batman's face and continued to do this before throwing him to the ground and stomping on his back. Batman's eyes widened in pain as the Zombie Bat walked over his back, the thing's foot almost crushing his spine.

Suddenly, the pink monster crashed into the Zombie Bat as whatever had turned him into that thing apparently affected his life force. The force and weight sent the Zombie bat over the edge of the guard railing, down into the depths bellow as the pink deformed, what he assumed was, a henchmen fell to the ground.

Looking back up to the two villains, Joker began a speech as their two metal boxes began to be lifted into the gigantic door across the abyss that the Zombie Bat had fallen to its death. Batman growled as he heard a guard call out to him,"Hey Batman!Over here!"

~Naruto~

Naruto rushed down the halls of the asylum as some of the guards followed him. Swing around, he punched one in his jaw before back flipping over another. Kicking his legs out from under him, Naruto stomped on the man's skull, shattering it.

Punching another guard in his throat, Narrator ascended to the air before flying over the side of the guard railings, the asylum guards following closely behind. Cutting a corner, the guards stopped and stared in fear at what was before them. Phantom Fear, Harley Quinn and someone who wasn't even _in_ the asylum when the take over began, Two Face.

"Heads you live." Two face spoke to them."Tails, you die!" With that, he flipped the coin into the air before it came back to him, landing with the tails facing upwards. The scarred man smirked as it landed. "You...Die!"And with that, inmates cut the same corner they had come around before shooting the men dead. Phantom Fear watched on impassively before walking to a door labeled 'Detective Shin'. Opening it, he entered the room.

Once inside he looked around the room and groaned. The man was a complete hockey fanatic!Walking around to the man's desk, he began sorting through papers and documents, looking for a folder filed:J.V, which was a former psycho patient of the asylum and had multiple lairs throughout the island with stolen Wayne Tech, all of which were documented in the file after being discovered shortly after J.V's _last_ attempt to escape from the island.

Finally finding the folder, he started to walk from the room when he noticed himself in the mirror. Naruto tilted his head and sighed as he stared at himself. 'I don't look like I want to...Damn this place for destroying my mask! This asylum will burn in hell! Make me look like this! I mean, I am Phantom Fear! I'm supposed to look-'

He stopped his mind rant suddenly as he noticed a mask hanging on the wall across the room from him. It looked to be a Jason Voorhees replica hockey mask only with a black upside down triangle and two black line, one on the left side of the mask near the nose and the other on the right near the nose. Turning around and walking to the mask,he removed it from the wall and then his mask before alternating his stare from one to the other.

Smirking, he walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, finding a few tools that he could use for this job...

~5 minutes later~

Two Face sighed in irritation."Where the hell is he? And how the hell did he talk me into this!"

"Dunno'!" Harley replied in her bubbly voice. "PF's Just good with words!" Skipping to the door, she knocked and called out, "PF! YOU READY YET!" turning back to Harvey, she spoke. "He should be out soon!"

"Or deaf..." Harvey muttered rubbing his ear as the door to the office opened and a voice spoke out.

"I am now." Harley jumped back and screamed as she heard, what Two Face could tell, was a voice altered by a voice changer. It was Naruto, but he had on a...Hokey mask? It appeared so, and yet also appeared not to be. It seemed Naruto had cut the top half's of the eyes and above off, only leaving a line big enough at the top of the mask to the nose where a black Triangle remained.

The top rims of his Hannibal Lecter mask had been cut off of the old mask and now replaced the original rims of the hockey mask at the two gaps. Three gaps had been made at his mouth, one on each end of his lips and one in the middle before he had applied 6 bars from his old mask to them,two in each hole.

"PF!" Harley shouted as she slugged him in the arm and pouted."DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto shrugged at her before giving her the file labeled 'J.V'. Harley squealed before snatching the document from him. "Mistah J'll be so happy!Thanks so much Pf!"

Naruto nodded and waved as she rushed away to tell Joker the good news. Once she was out of ear shot, Naruto turned to Two Face. "Okay Harvey, while Joker has his, as Harley calls it, 'Party List', we have our own. "Two Face nodded as they began walking away from the office.

~Mr. Freeze's Cell~

Two Face and Naruto walked into the freezing cell as Harvey muttered something about 'Cold ass bastards'. Naruto walked to the center of the floor and pulled the containment cell open, surprising Harvey that Mr. Freeze was actually residing in his cell.

"What the _hell_!"

"You didn't think you were the _only _villain that would give up their freedom for a chance at killing Batman... did you?"

"...Never really thought about it to tell you the truth..." Two Face replied before turned his attention back to the Ice man as he stepped from the cell he had been sneaked into a month prior.

"You know the way to Poison Ivy's cell.. right Freeze?"

"Correct."

"Then please,by all means,lead the way." Freeze nodded before walking in the opposite direction that they had arrived from. Naruto and Harvey looked at each other before shrugging and following after him.

~Poison Ivy~

Poison Ivy sighed as she sat back in her containment cell before whimpering. 'My babies...they need me!'She exclaimed in her mind. The door to her room opened,allowing her to hear the screams from the psychopaths in the cell blocks next to her.

Her head snapped up as she saw who it was before she slammed against the glass dome."Naruto! You have to get me out of here!" Naruto stared at her impassively, which always bugged her as her charms never seemed to have an effect on the mixed haired boy.

Looking past her and to the door parallel to the one they had arrived from, he nodded his head to it. "Who's in there?" Ivy looked to the door before speaking hastily.

"Clayface, Now _please_ Naruto! My babies will die without me!" Naruto looked at Mr. Freeze and Two-Face before indicating to the door with his head.

"Go get Clayface. I'll take care of things here." The two villains nodded before rushing to the door. Walking to the dome encased Ivy, Naruto reared his fist back, applying a light amount of his chakra, an ability he stumbled upon by accident, before slamming it into the glass.

The glass Shattered like a vase being destroyed by a sledge hammer. Ivy breathed the fresh air in before pulling her arms over her head,making sure Naruto watched as her Orange jump suit top rode up on her upper body, popping her joints into place."That feels _so_ much better!"

Naruto continued to stare at her with no emotion before looking behind her and groaning."What the hell is taking those two so long...?" Ivy frowned at his reaction, or lack there of, at her attempt to seduce him. She narrowed her eyes at him before smirking.

Placing her hands on her hips, she walked like a succubus to the mixed haired boy, drawing his attention to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck."...Ivy...what are you doing...?" Naruto questioned as he stared at the woman dangling from his neck.

Ivy nuzzled his neck before sighing. "Thanking you." She replied as she brought his hood down from his head and placed a kiss to his cheek. The red headed woman growled as she realized she was kissing the cold hard cheek of a Hockey Mask.

"Are we... interrupting something?" Two-Face asked as he, along with Mr. Freeze and Clayface, entered the room that once held Poison Ivy captive. Naruto shook his head at the half/half faced man.

" No. What the hell took you so long!" Harvey shrugged.

"There's no door to Clay's cell,and we couldn't freeze and/or blow it to hell. But we finally found out that there's an underground entrance way to it. You should have seen Clay's face when we popped our heads in and asked if we got the right cell!" At the end of this statement, Two-Face flipped his coin in the air and caught it.

Naruto stared at the three men in disbelief before he unhooked Ivy's arms from his neck."Ivy, listen, I need a favor." Ivy smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his upper body, pressing her bosom into him. The three other men and Ivy tried to decipher the sound that he made between a sigh and a moan.

"Anything."

"I need you go to the Botanical Gardens, which I'm sure you were going to do anyway. And tonight Batman will come and find you to ask for any plants strong enough to counter a liquid super steroid called Titan, which is an upgraded version of Bane's. The plant is in Croc's sewer. Send him there,but tell him nothing else!" With that, the four men made to leave Poison Ivy before she called out to Naruto.

"Wait! Why do you want me to tell him this?"

Naruto stopped before looking over his shoulder."Because that's where _my_ plan comes into play and the Joker's fail." Ivy pouted at the vague response before nodding to him and walking away. She stopped when she was at the doors leading from her containment center before turning slightly and blowing a kiss to Naruti, a small amount of pink mist visible before she left.

Harvey brought his coin out. "Heads you end up with her, tails you don't." With that, the soft _'whir'_ of his coin was heard. Naruto narrowed his eyes and struck out with his right hand, catching the coin, before pocketing it.

"You can have this back later, but we _don't _have time for this right now!" Harvey sighed sadly before nodding slowly and then replying.

"I guess I'll never know if you two get together."

"Don't be so dramatic! You'll know because we either will... or we _won't!_"Harvey just sighed again and followed Naruti as they marched from the room together.

~Later~

Naruto sat in the video surveillance control room. With narrowed eyes and a face of annoyance. The reason: Batman had already reached the dead Boles. Sighing in irritation, Naruto removed an item from his pocket that had a red button maintained into it.

Naruto stared at it before looking at the screen where Batman talked to his friend, The Riddler, who he had asked to occupy Batman's time. He watched as Batman effortlessly solved the first riddle, making Naruto glare at the scene before slamming his fist into the red button.

~Batman~

"-ven though a child could have solved that riddle, much less the world's _greatest _detective!" Riddler laughed before cutting the transmission. Batman sighed before he became aware of of a light pounding at the back of his head.

He gripped his cowl in pain as it turned from the frequency of a 1 to an 8. His eyes began to droop before he snapped them open,now aware of what was happening to him."NO! THIS IS-"

"My World." Batman stood straight as he slowly turned to look at the dead Boles. He remained as such. Batman in relief, before he turned around to come face to face with himself wearing a... hockey mask?Jumping back in surprise, hands wrapped around his neck.

Batman punched his attacker, his eyes widening at seeing Frank Boles, still very much dead, but moving around. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Batman felt as if he were in an earthquake before the ground cracked in a spider web like fashion.

Protruding from the ground was a giant crimson/scarlet nine tailed fox(A manifestation from the remaining chakra of Kyuubi)with Naruto Crane standing on its head and in his hand, a sickle."_So Batman_..." Naruto spoke to him,"..._Are you afraid yet!"_


	4. Chapter 3:Escaping Nightmares Of Torture

Chapter 3:Escape The Nightmare Of Torture

Batman stared in shock at the giant fox and the young Crane sitting atop his head. He was jarred from his thoughts of awe as he was reminded that he and Crane were not the only living beings in the Nightmare when the Hockey masked version of himself grabbed his arm, jerking it at an attempt to dislocate/break it.

Reacting quickly and swiftly, Batman jerked, as he nick-named it, Hockey-Bat's, arm high into the air before ducking under it and drawing it backwards with a sickening 'Snap'. Rolling away, he came Face-To-Face with the still dead, joker grinning, Boles. Reaching into his utility belt, he withdrew a Bata-rang before tossing it at the living dead man.

To his misfortune, and horror, it passed straight through the body as he heard another sickening 'Snap' behind him. Spinning around, he saw the Hockey-Bat with its arm once again in a natural angle. Hearing the laughter of the younger Crane, he looked up at the young man sitting atop the Demonic Fox. "_Have you such an empty mind, Little Bat, that you have forgotten the most important rule of the fear gas?Have you forgotten that __**I**_ _control this world! Just in case you have, let's have a refresher, shall we!"_

Batman watched in a mixture of emotions behind his mask as the Hockey-Bat and Boles fell into puddles of nothing before reforming as different people that he had never seen before, the backgrounds changing to a forest scenery and he himself shrinking into a small boy with whisker marks, blond hair and blue eyes. Batman stared at his small hands in shock."What is this?"

"_You see Batman,_"The Youngest Crane spoke again,"_You,and everyone else besides my father believe that I have always been Naruto Crane, born in Gotham. You are all, of course, utterly wrong. At one time I had no father, no mother, no family period. I was looked down upon because of something I had no control over._

_I was beaten, tortured and forced to live in __**fear**__... ironic... isn't it?But now,Batman... Now it will be __**you**_ _who is living in that fear! You will be looking through my eyes and fearing what I do...However,as you fight to survive __**my**_ _nightmares Batman,I want you to remember something..._

_You will not be looking through the eyes of __**Naruto**_ _Crane...No...You will be looking through the eyes of __**Naruto Uzumaki**__!" _With those words said Naruto Crane and the demon fox disappeared and the weapon wielding men, who had remained motionless up until this point, began to walk forwards as his eyes widened, his small feet tumbling over each other as he fell backwards.

"**S'the matter demon,**" One of the men, surprisingly with Pink hair, asked in a demonic voice,"**You scared? YOU SHOULD BE AFTER WHAT YOU DID! We would have been fine with leaving you alone,hating your guts and avoiding you,and we would. But that all changed when you decided to mock us by taking our Yondaime's image! And now... NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DEMON!**"

The man shot forward, grabbing Batman by his small throat in a vice grip before tossing him with impressive strength. Batman gasped in pain as a wooden bat met his stomach. Failing to gain his bearings in time,because of the untrained small body, he screamed in pain as the same back came crashing across his spine.

Falling to the ground,he whimpered as another man stepped forward, a strange knife in hand, before grabbing his blond head. With his head, now yanked upwards,he cried out as the man slashed an open spot that spewed crimson blood on his forehead. The men laughed as he thrashed wildly on the ground, the blood beginning to stain the green grass.

A fourth man, with green eyes and blue hair, stood over him with a crowbar in his right hand. Raising it high above his head,he brought it downwards onto Batman's head,seemingly intent on caving his skull in. His screams of pain, along with his begging and pleading seemed to do nothing as the man continued to rain down wrath on him with the crowbar.

The onslaught was stopped for few, precious, seconds before the fifth and final man stepped forwards, a monkey wrench in hand as it took the crowbar's place in bringing him pain. The beating seemed as if it would never cease, but as the Monkey Wrench man stopped so another could take his turn, the Batman behind the nightmare's training kicked into high gear.

Lashing out, the bloody out of body Batman snapped the Monkey Wrench Man's right knee like a twig before grabbing said monkey wrench. Using it like a Bata-Rang,he was glad to see that it hit its target which was the Crow Bar User's throat.

The two men screamed in pain as they struggled to stop their pain. Using this to his advantage, Batman rushed forwards and jumped onto the man using the man's shoulder, thrusting himself into the air with a loud 'Crack'.

His escape plan, however, was cut short as the man who had made the incision on his forehead, threw the strange knife, which landed in the middle of his back. His screech of pain was almost completely out-shadowed by their mocking laughter. Struggling to remove the knife with his small arms, he threw it back, wincing as it made contact with the man's chest.

The final man, The Pink haired one, growled before screaming and rushing at him, in a way that reminded him to much of Bane, as a blue force began to surround his shoulder, much like he had seen the Younger Crane do in desperation many times before, as he was rammed through three trees, his tiny, child like body screaming for the torture to end.

The man reached down, his right hand covering his entire face as he picked him up as Solomon Grundy and Bane had done countless times in the past. "**You fucking demon!**" The man screeched at him, causing his mind to form the phrase, 'Look who's talking. "**You destroy our village,mock our greatest hero,trot around like you **_**belong**_ **and now try to kill my friends! Well now I'll return the favor by killing **_**you**_**!**"

Batman coughed and tried to gasp air in as the man slammed his knee into his gut, entirely covered by that blue to get any Oxygen in his body, he began choking, his blood beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. "**S'The matter demon!You scared!" **Batman simply glared from the large blue eyes before spitting his blood in the man's face.

The man growled before throwing hims through more of the forests trees. "**I DON'T THINK YOU HEARD ME BATMAN!**" The man screamed,confirming that he was beginning to get the better of the youngest Crane as the word 'Demon' slipped to 'Batman'. "**I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! **_**ARE YOU SCARED!**_"

Batman sucked in a deep breath as the Naruto Crane controlled nightmare man began trudging towards him, a look of pure murder written across his features. Scrambling to his feet,he wrapped his small body around his attacker's legs, forcing him to slam face first into the tree he hadn't been thrown through. Seeing a light in the trees, he rushed for it, to be met with a familiar scene of Jonathan Crane offering to become the father of the Young, Naruto.

The skies darkened however, lightning flashing as the setting changed to a destroyed Gotham, Batman ducking behind a fallen building as Naruto appeared on the giant demon fox. "_NO! I refuse to allow you to win like this Batman!" _He screeched in rage from atop the Fox, looking for him throughout the wreckage.

Seeing a Bat-Signal light, an idea formed in his mind. Rushing past debris and still standing buildings, he began his long, and slightly fearful, journey to the Bat-Signal. "_What's the matter little bat!_"Naruto called as Batman ducked behind a giant stone step, his heart quickening at the idea that he had been caught. He sighed, quietly, in relief however as the youngest Crane finished his next sentence."_Afraid to come out and play!_"

Rolling quickly between giant stone step each time Naruto looked away, he noticed the Bat-Signal again. 'About 1/3 percent of the way there...' Batman thought to himself in a state of panic. Once Naruto looked away again, he saw an almost broken Bata-Rang on the debris covered ground, another idea came to mind. Picking it up, he threw it with all the strength a child of the size he still was could, he began rushing forwards as the clang drew Naruto's attention.

"_Was that you little bat?Are you ready to stop playing hide and seek and face your fear!What-A BATA-RANG! YOU LITTLE FLYING RAT! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU LIKE THE RODENT YOU REALLY AND TRULY ARE! __**SHOW YOURSELF!**_"

Batman swallowed nervously as he peered around the corner of the wall he was hiding behind. '2/3% of the way there. But, how am I going to get past him! That last stunt pissed him off and now I barely have anytime to move between objects!'

Batman looked around in a panic for a sign of hope as Naruto furiously looked for him. Suddenly, as if the gods were helping him, he looked up and saw that he was in front of a Halloween Costume store with a broken front window. The fantastic part being, the main attraction was a mannequin wearing a poor replica of his Batman suit. Shrugging to himself, he removed the mannequin before throwing it off of the edge that had enough debris to hide him before rushing forwards as Naruto whipped around at the sound of something gliding.

"_Ha! I have you now little bat!_"He crowed in victory as the giant demon fox caught the Batmannequin in its teeth."_Any last words Batman-nequin! Hahaha,__**so clever!**_"Naruto called out in sarcasm in disgust as Batman reached the ten feet away from the Bat-Signal mark. "_So what's your end game strategy __**here**_ _**Dead**__man! Why the broken Bata-rang, why the Mannequin...what are you up to?_"

He questioned as Batman finally reached the Bat-Signal. The Giant Demon Fox twisted its body around, quickly, with Naruto still on its back. "_Ha! Got you now you little-wait!What are you doing!_" Naruto called to him as he shined the Bat-Signal straight into the Slitted Red eyes of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

The Demon roared in pain as it reared up onto its hind legs like a wounded/scared horse, its creator's eyes widening in surprise as he grabbed the giant locks of the beast."_Kyuubi_(No,it's not really Kyuubi,Kyuubi was dissolved, but the essence that is still left, Naruto calls Kyuubi)_stop! No! I SAID STOP! NO! KYUUBIIII!_" The young Crane screamed in rage as his hands finally slipped away, the few strands of locks from the 'Kyuubi' he could hold on to, breaking away from the beast.

The mixed haired young man screamed in rage as he fell into the endless abyss that his nightmare created as the giant fox followed closely after him, some of the ruined surroundings the nightmare had made collapsing as the beast fell atop them, sending them crashing down with it.

Batman watched the depths as the surroundings changed from the nightmare that the Youngest Crane had made faded back into the real world, where he stood across from a panting Naruto Crane who held his head, almost as if he had been beaten in the head with a wooden bat and was now feeling the effects of it.

"It's over Crane." Batman spoke in his dark,ominous voice that had _finally_ been returned to him. Naruto snarled, before sneering at the Bat dressed man. Shaking his head, Naruto reached into a secret compartment of his 'Arkham Guard Vest' forcing Batman to tense in anticipation as he withdrew four smoke bombs between the gaps of his fingers.

"You, just like Franklin D. Roosevelt's speech about 'All we have to fear is fear itself', are utterly wrong Batman!"

"What are you talking about Crane?"

"You don't get it do you?"Naruto called to him, drawing his arm back."This will never end! This war between us, it will last until one of us _Die_! But until then, _this_, will never be over!"With his part spoken, Naruto threw the smoke bombs at Batman, who tried to shield himself from the smoke.

He coughed,growling silently to himself as he realized that it was more than just smoke, but more Fear Gas. Batman looked around for Crane, before looking towards a guard as he called out to him. "Hey Batman, over here!"

~Naruto~

Two Face raised his only good eyebrow as Naruto came stumbling into his, Naruto, Clayface, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy's secret monitor room, cursing Batman's name like no tomorrow."Naruto-"

"Phantom!"

"What?"

"Phantom! I am Phantom Fear! Just because They destroyed my mask doesn't change that fact!" Two Face and Mr. Freeze adopted surprised looks as Clayface morphed himself into Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"O...kay... Phantom... Are you okay? You seem a little..."

"...Pissed..."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Batman got out of my nightmare _alive_ and _far faster_ than I thought he **ever** could."

"So? You still held him long enough to make sure our plans go accordingly. So let it go this time."

"Fine... by the way... Two Face?"

"Yeah."

"Here's your coin."

"Finally!"

Sighing and shaking his head, Naruto sat in his revolvable leather chair before staring at a screen in front of him. "Hey,Clayface..."

"...What?"

"What time is it?"

"...9:30... why?"

"Because Batman is now _way_ behind schedule. Which means we have time for Plan B."

"Do you mean..."

"Yeah, go free Zsasz."

"Are you sure?"

"Well Joker's not going to do it, and we need all the man power like Zsasz we can get! so go free him!Also, go find Bane."

"...Bane?Why Bane?"

"Because the end of my plan will be stationed in Gotham."

"Gotham?"

"That's right... you haven't noticed that all of our 'helpers' either have no reason to be on this island and will have to be set free when Joker's plan fails, or will have an inevitable battle with the Batman?"

"Yeah,I've noticed."Harvey replied,flipping his coin.

"We know that there's hardly a chance that many of them can succeed and will be beaten by the Batman, but the way he will have to beat some will land them in the river outside Arkham. The others will find a way into the sewers after their inevitable defeat and then make their way to our meeting point in the Gotham Warehouse district. And once we're all there, the plan will go perfectly. Just remember, there are some that we can ill avoid to lose, which are all those who have agreed to our cause thus far.

The others like Joker, his lackey's, they're disposable after we've finished the part of the plan here in Arkham."

"...How far ahead have you planned this... Naruto?"

"That'd be telling, now wouldn't it Clayface?"

"Of course it would."

Two Face smirked as he sat back. Naruto's plan could Succeed, it could fail, but he knew his friend's end game, and that was to deal damage to Batman that would be near impossible to repair. And gathering most of the Batman's worst enemies and having them work together... no matter _how_ much they hated each other... would be the perfect way because they all knew, they hated Batman, _way_ more than they hated each other.

'It's genius...' Harvey thought to himself as he flipped his coin into the air. 'Heads,we succeed...tails we fail...'

That's the revised first four chapters. I will not be doing this to all of the remaining stories, however, I wanted to show my continued interest in Nothing Left To Fear by fixing the few parts that were broken.


End file.
